1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable cases, and more particularly to cases for personal digital assistants.
2. Background Information
Personal digital assistants are compact computers designed to be carried easily in a purse, brief case or pocket. In recent years, they have become an essential item for both business and non-business users. Personal digital assistants (PDAs) typically include a grayscale or color screen capable of displaying a variety of graphical user interface buttons that can be activated and/or manipulated using a finger or small stylus with a blunted point. PDAs are adapted to perform a variety of functions including organizing, computing, paging, cellular communication, Internet browsing and even global positioning.
The versatility and size of PDAs makes it easy to carry them virtually every where. As such, they are likely to encounter bad weather, rough handling, sand, dirt and dust. To prevent permanent damage to the screen, buttons and various communication ports, it is common to place the PDA into a closable case. The case affords reasonable protection when the PDA is not in use.
Presently, cases are limited in function to simply protecting the PDA when not in use. Providing additional functions that would aid the user in employing his or her PDA are highly desirable.
This invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a case for a personal digital assistant (PDA) that allows the PDA to be elevated in an angled standing position when the case is opened. In this manner, the PDA is presented to the user in an easily accessed orientation without the need to remove the personal digital system from the case or to attach any separate stand or bracket.
In an illustrative embodiment, the case includes a base section and a cover that is attached in a hinged manner to the base section. The cover can be folded back to reveal the enclosed PDA screen and buttons. When the cover is rotated back to a predetermined position, at which the base and cover form an acute angle, a securing strap is attached between the base and the cover preventing the base and cover from spreading apart beyond the predetermined acute angle.
The securing strap can be attached to the same attachment point when the base and cover are in a closed position. A male and female snap or another appropriate inter-engaging closure assembly can define the attachment point. The side of the case can include an elastic webbing pocket for receiving the stylus and additional pockets in the form of moveable flaps can be provided within the interior of the case. These flaps can be moved toward and away from the PDA via a hinged attachment to the interior of the case.